Falling to hell
by forgotten shock trooper
Summary: One shot: The planet was on fire, explosion were everywhere. They were doing it again destroying everything. rated M for minor use of language and the dark theme.


Disclaimer: i do not own halo (only the character of this story) that belongs to microsoft and bungie but i can dream cant i?

summary: i thought i'd do a one shot as i had an idea milling aroung my head and seeing as my other story wasnt getiing any reviews i thought i'd post this while i decided if i should carry my other story on so yeah please enjoy and leave reviews. I highly welcome your feedback and constructive critcism. Thanks.

Halo

Falling to hell

The briefing room went dark and red lights flashed along the walls sending a crimson glow through my soeIV droppod's viewport. I was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. ODST for short. One of the best. Helljumpers they called us because of the way we were deployed. I don't know about that, I really didn't see what was so scary about being inserted into combat straight from orbit. Sure you could die, so what you could die riding a pelican in through the atmosphere or even inside the drop zone. It didn't make much difference to me, maybe I'm crazy, they said we had to be to do what we did. But I digress, sirens started to blare and Sgt. Kindler requested if everyone in the squad was ready. I acknowledged him with a quick click of my radio after everyone else had per my style. The bays opened and our descent to the planet below began. It only took minutes to reach the surface and we'd already been briefed on our missions objectives several times already leaving me with my own thoughts for company. A few minutes is enough time for a man to think and so I let my mind wander leaving my instincts to fly my pod. My mind wandered back in time to just a few years ago. I was just a stupid kid back then.

I was fifteen years old and had just had a massive argument with my parents and had stormed out in a rage not knowing that would be the last time I'd ever see them alive again. I'd been wandering the streets when the attack began. The covenant had come out of nowhere and struck immediately, I raced back home to find my entire family dead even my infant sister Joan, all of them had been slaughtered by those bastards. There was nothing I could do I was already to late so I did the only thing I could do I grabbed the closest picture of us all and ran like a coward fearing I'd be next. After a couple of hours sneaking around fearing for my life I managed to make it to an evac site and found myself with the other surviving refugees on the way to a UNSC frigate. I watched through what I could see of the cockpit as they glassed the planet destroying my home seeing my entire life crumble as I stood staring helplessly. That's when I swore I'd get my revenge and took an oath to kill as many covenant scum I could get my hands on. That's how I found myself joining the ODST's.

My mind came out of my memories for my eyes to focus on that very same picture from what seemed so long ago stuck in the corner of my pod. I'd kept it with me as a permanent reminder of why I was here fighting, and I always would. My eyes then shifted to my viewing screen and I saw it. The planet was on fire, explosions were everywhere. They were doing it again destroying everything. That's when it happened the plasma beams came down like giant columns of lightning . Reach was being glassed it was already dead just like every other colonised planet we had and so we also would be to. We lost Katlyn and George in the upper atmosphere. Sarge and the rest were killed off not to long after leaving just me left, the lone survivor of my squad before we'd even landed what a cruel joke. The last alive on a dieing planet. Fate was a bitch. The outside of my pod was on fire during my entry searing so much the metal glowed red white and groaned in protest, but I was cold inside and had gone completely numb. I was heading to my grave and I knew it. I took one more look outside my airborne coffin to see the ground ablaze with flames and closed my eyes. I understand now why they call us hell jumpers I truly do because when I heard and felt my droppod crater into the earth and the door blast off from its hinges I opened my eyes and I realised.

I was in hell….

Thanks for reading guys. Remember reviews make the world go round. Well nt really but they'd make me smile and a better writer. So thumbs up if you do.


End file.
